Is This My Future?
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: Yuni is going out for the day to enjoy the arcades, but what she doesn't expect is to find her future daughter, Dyna in the arcade secretly... And when they meet, she can't believe it. Could this be Yuni's future? Rated T to be safe.


**_Princess:_** Alright, I am back after a few months of hiatus and a long break after recent events. This is my latest addition to my work and this is about how Yuni gets to find out about her future daughter, and who her future partner will be. Ooooh. I know, exciting eh?

A one shot people. No romance in this. But a future story about Yuni and Akira being in love is next up on my stories list! Expect that soon when I finish that, or even start it very soon.

Now it is a bit quick and seems all together, but now let me explain the plot before you begin reading, okay? For those who know DDR Hottest Party 3, there is a pigtailed girl like Yuni, called Dyna. A few of you have probably have seen her, and I have also seen her. She is in a few screenshots of the game. She is featured in this, along with a made up character that I fitted in to make the story better. So, the boy who she goes out with belongs to me. Ask me if you want to use him in any stories and I'll be happy to talk with you about it. But please remember that KONAMI owns all the rights to DDR and the music/characters/ect., however Diamond is mine.

Now, I MAY do a story in chapters about the future DDR meeting the past DDR if this is really interesting, and if you're gonna beg me for more to this story. I'll be happy to plan more on this story and see where this goes.

Once more, it may looks rushed so I apologise again if it's all cramped up. And by the way, made a few last minute changes. Since Yuni is a New York girl, then I thought that Dyna should've been born in America. So I'm making her a New York girl in this also which explains why she says mom.

As always, enjoy the story and do leave feedback if you can, as it can help a writter to improve or know next time. Thank you for viewing all!

* * *

"Awh! What a beautiful day it is. About time we had some lovely weather."

Said the girl in amazement as she was going outside to the nice huge arcades which wasn't too far away. She could easily walk it since she loved to walk to places. She was pleased that the sun was out and it was nice and cool. The weather had been awful with all the rain and cold wind and quite frankly, Yuni was starting to get annoyed over it because she hated raining days and she wanted to go out and do some walking or go to the seaside and arcades.

Today she was going out alone, but that was nothing new for the now eighteen year old Yuni. She had changed since the last two years. Her hair was still in her branded hair style; the curly pigtails but now, her hair reached down to her back since she had decided to let it grow longer over the few years. Her clothes were still punkish, but now she was wearing all those top designer jeans and those cute white/pink tops. She looked much more like an adult like than she did before than when she started college at the age of sixteen. She had finally finished college and was doing a special art course in her local college. She was doing really well in her course, and she was free and single. Oh, she life that she had... She loved life right now; being an actress, having friends and family around her, being able to do whatever she wanted... What more could she ask for?

Well, today, she was going to be in for the shock of her life when she gets to the nice seaside not too far away from her...

Yuni stepped out of her huge, million pounds worth of a mansion that she had bought earlier in the year. She lived alone with Akira, Emi and Rage as they were all old enough to live on their own and take care of themselves. Emi and Rage had already gone out to the arcades and said that they would meet up with her later with Akira, so it was Yuni alone going out to the arcades.

However, she soon got to the seaside after walking from her huge mansion which only took her something like 20 minutes, maybe a bit longer due to her calm, walking pace. Keeping track of walking time wasn't her thing really, she just loved to get out of her mansion when she could.

The first thing the pigtailed dancer would do everytime that she got to the seaside was go to the arcade which was just around the corner to the town nearby the seaside. The place was huge, but it was lovely and she loved going there to have a great time and to relax after a stressful day when she was at college or home. She would even go to the place with her DDR friends and even have a night out drinking and partying with them. She loved the fun so much that she felt life with her friends just couldn't get any better.

Yuni headed off to the arcades to see who she could challenge today on the DDR machine since she was pretty much a pro. Well, she was a dancer for the game so it was obvious, no? Yuni grinned as she looked around the arcade and awaited for the first DDR challenger to challenge her to a dance battle to DDR. She always turned to the machines to see if anyone was playing the game on that day.

But, after a few moments passed, nothing happened to her surprise. Her grin dropped into a straight line of confusion with an eyebrow up from shock and curiousity.

"What the...? No one wants to challenge me today? Has everyone backed away because I'm good? Or that they know that they don't want to get embarrassed?"

Yuni sighed to herself from disappointment that she was the only one who was going to play DDR today, that is, until she blinked as she caught sight of a young boy with the hair style like Zero's, but in a dark blue/grey colour, and was wearing clothes like Zero's and Alice's. He was the only one on the machine at the moment and seemed to be impressively amazing, to her standards. But then something caught on as she watched him more...

_'What the...?! Am I seeing things or what here? Is it me, or is that a combination of... Zero and Alice together?!'_ she thought in shock. At first she thought that she was going a bit mad in her head, but then the more she thought about it she realised that the boy did look like them both and it was only from the behind of the boy who was on the machine! It had to mean something, right? Why else did she want to know more about him?

So, Yuni waited for the boy to finish playing the song on the machine after he had his three songs to play. He stopped to take a breather. Yuni knew that this was her chance and that she could catch him now! She walked straight to him and demanded herself to look at his face to see if she was really going mad. However when she saw his face, her crystal blue eyes widened fully when she saw what the boy's face was really like and it was the most shocking thing of her life...

"...Y-your eyes... Are l-like...!"

He had the **SAME** eyes as Zero did, but in Alice's colour! Yuni's head shook quickly in disbelief and wondered what the heck was going on. The boy simply blinked before he gasped and realised what he had done. He recognised _HER_ and knew that the mistake he made, so there was only one thing he could do in this situation... Run for his life!

"S-sorry miss, pretend you have never seen me in all your life, okay!?"

He shouted in reply as he went to turn away and make a run from it, but she frowned slightly and pulled him back on his arm gently, but firmly to stop him from escaping her. She looked at him straight in the eyes and wanted to know what was going on. She could see that the young boy had something to hide from her and she wasn't going to let him off lightly.

"Tell me boy, _who_ are you? And why did you try to run away from me? Do you know something that I _DON'T_?"

Yuni was indeed right; he knew something she didn't. The male's eyes scanned around him in hopes to find his girlfriend that was not too far away, but no avail. But he couldn't tell her who he was! It would probably cause her to faint, maybe even not wake up for hours from the shock! He didn't answer, nor look at her and this, was making her impatient and angry.

"Didn't you hear me? I said what do you know that I don't know??"

Again no answer came out from the boy. He had to lie to her. He knew what his girlfriend's past mother was, and he had seen what Yuni's anger was like on a bad day. The boy simply looked at the floor as he had to keep quiet and not answer her. Yuni had enough and tightened her grasp on the boy slightly.

"Alright, fine. I didn't want to have to do this but I-"

"Gasp! Diamond!! Oi, you! Leave him alone!"

Screamed a female voice from the otherside of the arcade from where they were. A girl with normal blonde straight pigtails, and crystal blue eyes likes Yuni's with punk-like clothes and shoes, dashed to him and growled lightly at Yuni, as Yuni clearly blinked with annoyance and confusion herself in return at the other pigtailed girl. However the girl's crystal blue eyes widened when she saw Yuni, her own **MOTHER** in her past form! The mysterious girl knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do if she was to find out.

"..._Mom_?!"

The girl didn't know that she blurred this out from her mouth, leaving Diamond to gasp loudly and curse at her when she said this in complete mistake, giving her a _'you're gonna get it!'_ sign before he chuckled and sweatdropped to try and make her think it was just a stupid thing. Yuni's face could agree with the male on the accident that was made, which put them in the clear... For _now_.

"Heh, forgive Dyna, my girlfriend. She gets confused easily and thought that you was her mother. Heh heh, stupid, huh?"

"...Uh, yeah? But still... Dyna, is it? Why have you got my skirt, may I ask...? My sister got me that as a birthday present..."

Diamond and Dyna's eyes widened in complete shock, looking at each other when they noticed the skirt that she had been wearing. Her mother in her time had gave her that when she was a few years older and ever since then she had worn it with pride from her mother's dancing time at DDR. Yuni just blinked at the two and was entirely confused now, letting go of his arm and just staring at them. She thought that this must've been a dream, surely!

"Because, uh... I... I'm a fan of yours!"

"Y-yeah! Dyna has loved you since a few years back! She's always wanted to be like you Miss Berth!"

Yuni somehow didn't buy that story because the looks on their little faces gave it all away because their faces were clearly telling it all. She merely just toyed with them by folding her arms and started to play along with them. She could tell they were bad liars.

"I see... So, if this is correct... Then why do I get the feeling that we've met somewhere before? Dyna, you're oddly familiar..."

Damn, how to get out of this one? They once more looked at each other and then back at her, seeing her eyebrow cock up and an unimpressed face, meaning that they were bad liars after all!

"Because... Uh... Actually, no I don't. You've never seen us..."

"But I feel like I do. My heart feels strange when I look at you, Dyna, like as if you're like me. Explain. You both know something I do not know!"

Oh boy, there was no chance in hell she was going to give up when it came to this. There were left with two choices now; tell Dyna's past mother the truth, or continue to hide the truth and play stupid? But even if they were to hide it, they'd have to make up a story to get her to think otherwise. They thought that now was the time to tell her and just hope that she would shut up about it because they were awful at telling lies, so they had to get it out and hope for the best that she would stop on to them about this.

"Alright, fine... You win. I will tell you. But, promise not to faint or freak out if I was to tell you?"

"Sure, I'm sure you won't freak me out. I've heard things in my lifetime that have made me run to the bed and curl up under my covers. So, go ahead. Shoot me with your best."

Then she know that she had to tell Yuni the honest truth. She knew her mother more than anyone else did. Yuni might've been tough in the outside, but in the inside, she was as soft as a pillow. This gave Dyna the extra courage that she needed to tell her past mother about her own future that was to come. It was awkward of how to word it, but it was worth a go. If she was to fail, then she would have to try again and explain in a way that she would understand. Dyna, began to explain in the best way that she could.

"Okay... Well, I'm Dyna as you know. But my full name is Dyna Berth, you see... And you, you're... Uh... My... Mother and I'm... From your future. Does that make any sense to you...?"

By now, Yuni went silent and didn't know what to reply to the shocking annoucement that Dyna had made. Diamond knew that he had to step in and try and convince her to believe them.

"It's true. I am from the future too, Yuni. I am Diamond... Alice, and Zero's son..."

"...What?!"

That was all she said as she couldn't hear anymore of this, or she would faint from shock. Did she want to laugh from excitement, or did she want to shake her head and try hard not to believe it. Either way, her mouth was hanging from not sure what to make out of it, and of course the shock. Was she definately dreaming this? Or was this just a joke? She had to ask to be sure however, but she could feel something about the two that was strange. Could have they been telling the truth after all?

"A-are you... Sure? Because I think that you might be lying, here. I mean, I'm not having any kids, or planning to have any yet."

"I'm positive, mother. If you do not believe me, then see this."

Dyna then showed her the bracelet that Yuni had once wore during the DDR X party a few years back when Yuni had returned to the dancing era, which instantly made her blink and show her the same bracelet... A perfect match! They were the same as each others! How could've that been two of the same? Yuni could've sworn that there was only her bracelet! But what was odd was that Dyna's had a special locket of her mother on it, and Yuni opened it to see that it was her in the future with Dyna.

Yuni had realised that Dyna, _WAS_ her daughter and that Zero was Alice and Zero's son. Yuni suddenly felt her lips curved into a smile and look at her in complete and proud shock, but happiness as well. Her future daughter, in front of her at this moment and she couldn't believe it with her own eyes... Yuni immediately pulled her into her closely and tightly and rubbed her back in soft comfort before her voice became soothing like her future mother's. The pigtailed dancer refused to let her future daughter go.

"Dyna Berth, huh? I am proud to have a daughter like you, so beautiful and mature... And I really want to know who your father is, so that I can wait for you to treasure you when you come to my life and you grow up in front of my eyes and your fathers eyes from this time. But, do please tell me who he is? I'm so curious to know now sweetie. And tell me, _how _did you get _here_??"

Dyna giggled up at her mother, before a slight cute smirk appeared on her face as she replied to her past mother's curiousity that was shown on her face.

"You really wanna know about that? Do you? Alright then, but be warned, it's a shock. Well, to you it may be a relief and happiness. But alright then, my father... Is none other than the man himself... Akira. And, dad built a special time capsule. I caught sight of it a few years ago and thought that I should use it since you and dad never used it. So, I put in a date and went back to the past that happened many years ago... When I learnt about it's powers, I then kept using it to my advantage. So, I kept coming here. But I didn't expect you to be here."

Her face lid up like the sunshine when Dyna announced her father proudly. But then Yuni frowned and gave her head a gentle slap, meaning that she was slightly angry.

"You silly girl! You could alter the future AND the past! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"...Y-yeah... I'm sorry mom... I only... I..."

Yuni smiled deeply in the end and started to picture the perfect moment of her, Akira and Dyna in the years to come... She could imagine her being retired and Dyna taking over her place as Yuni stayed onto acting.

Diamond simply smiled and watched on as his girlfriend and her past mother smiled and embraced each other. Yuni kissed her head softly before Dyna then said to her softly,

"Mom, please don't tell anyone. Or I may never get born in your time. So please mom, hide it to yourself until one day you can tell me all about how you knew me before I was born. Hehe. I reckon it'd be funny to tell me that you knew about me before I was born!"

Yuni couldn't help but grin and giggle before she would cuddle her closer than ever before, replying back to her softly with reasurrance in her voice. Dyna couldn't help but stay close to her.

"Hehe, oh don't you worry sweetie, only I will know about this. Don't you worry about that..."

Dyna smiled brightly up at her past mother and knew that from that day on, she'd be thought of and that Yuni would wait for the day that Dyna would step into her life and that she would raise her and love her... Oh Yuni suddenly craved for the future after hearing and realising all this.

Emi, Rage and Akira would soon come, but she didn't care right now. She wanted to go to Akira and tell him the discovery that she had found, and would have in the years to come...


End file.
